deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Sci-Fi Nightmares! The Xenomorphs vs the Necromorphs
They are Vicious! They are Horrific! They are the fuel for our Nightmares of the Future! THIS IS A BATTLE OF THE SCI-FI NIGHTMARES! The Xenomorphs! The Hive-Mind Killing Machines, who only live to Kill and Expand... VS The Necromorphs! The Undead Fiends of Death, who kill as to create more of them.... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Xenomorphs Unlike many other recurring enemy extraterrestrial races in science fiction, the Aliens are not an advanced civilization, but predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of any life that could pose a threat to them. Like wasps or termites, Aliens are eusocial, with a single fertile Queen breeding a host of subordinate castes. The creatures are known for their potent acidic blood and their pharyngeal jaws, although their biological life cycle, in which their offspring are implanted inside living hosts before erupting violently from their chests, is in many ways their signature aspect. Their design deliberately evokes many sexual images, both male and female, to illustrate a blurring of human sexual dichotomy. Alien Drone= The Drone, also known as the Lurker, Scout, Stalker or Worker, is a form of Xenomorph, often said to be the most basic caste. It is a loyal servant for the Queen, but essentially represents the lowliest class of Xenomorph, comparable to a worker ant. Drones construct Alien Hives, using a resin-like secretion that they produce, and collect hosts for impregnation. Drones are easily identified by their smooth head carapaces, among the smoothest of all Xenomorphs, and they are capable of spitting cysts of acidic blood at their enemies. They average around 7 feet tall when standing on hind legs, and about 14–15 feet long, tail included. Weapons: Second Jaw: *Aliens have a powerful "inner jaw" that they can launch from their mouth, usually at one's head to punch a hole through it. It has enough power to punch through a predator's mask, making it incredibly powerful Claws: *Aliens have claws strong enough to shear flesh from bone. They can also use their strength to make their claw attack even more devastating Barbed Tail: *Aliens have segmented tails with small, scorpion-like barbs. It is strong enough to stab people. Can also be used as a blunt weapon to smack someone a ways. Acid Spit: *Aliens can spit acid at individuals. As powerful as the acid that coarse through their bodies, it can burn through flesh and melt through metal with ease. Special Edges: *Superior Physicality: Aliens are always bigger, stronger and more durable than their host. They have the strength and durability to match a Predator in one-on-one melee combat. *Speed and Agility: Aliens are known for being crazy fast when they need to be and moving with cat like agility. They can leap over 20 feet at their target. *Acid Blood: One of the Alien's most iconic aspects is its acid blood, which is powerful enough to melt through most metals with ease. *Wall Climbing: Aliens can climb walls with amazing speed and even crawl on the ceiling with little problem. *Smart: Aliens are surprisingly smart. They can solve problems with strange speed and skill. They can figure out how to cut wires as to take out the power of an area, sacrifice one of their own to escape an area and even use technology to their advantage. *Camouflage: Aliens are able to camouflage into their surroundings and stay still so well that they can't be detected by sensors. |-| Alien Warrior= The Warrior, also known as the Soldier or Hunter, is the primary assault caste of Xenomorph and as such it is almost certainly the most numerous caste of Xenomorph in existence. They are fast, reasonably tough, and savage combatants. Even in death the Warrior is dangerous, as its pressurised bloodstream will cause it to burst apart, drenching nearby enemies in acid. Warriors are identified by their ridged heads and stand around 8 feet tall on their hind legs. They are about 16 feet long, including their tail. Weapons: Second Jaw: *Aliens have a powerful "inner jaw" that they can launch from their mouth, usually at one's head to punch a hole through it. It has enough power to punch through a predator's mask, making it incredibly powerful Claws: *Aliens have claws strong enough to shear flesh from bone. They can also use their strength to make their claw attack even more devastating Bladed Tail: *Alien Warriors have segmented, blade-tipped tails. One can stab through a Predator and lift him up a ways with just the strength of their tails. They can also be used as a blunt weapon to smack someone a ways. Explosive Death: *Alien Warriors have have highly pressurized bloodstreams that cause them to burst out acid if shot or slashed at, sending lethal acid flying. Head Ram: *Alien Warriors have extremely strong heads that they can use as a battering ram with much force. Special Edges: *Superior Physicality: Aliens are always bigger, stronger and more durable than their host. They have the strength and durability to match a Predator in one-on-one melee combat. Warriors are vastly stronger than drones and can give off more of a fight. *Speed and Agility: Aliens are known for being crazy fast when they need to be and moving with cat like agility. They can leap over 20 feet at their target. *Acid Blood: One of the Alien's most iconic aspects is its acid blood, which is powerful enough to melt through most metals with ease. *Wall Climbing: Aliens can climb walls with amazing speed and even crawl on the ceiling with little problem. *Smart: Aliens are surprisingly smart. They can solve problems with strange speed and skill. They can figure out how to cut wires as to take out the power of an area, sacrifice one of their own to escape an area and even use technology to their advantage. *Camouflage: Aliens are able to camouflage into their surroundings and stay still so well that they can't be detected by sensors. |-| Praetorian= The Praetorian is one of the final stages in the Xenomorph life cycle, and possibly a stage between a Warrior and a Queen. Praetorians serve as guards to their Hive's Queen and unlike other Xenomorph types Praetorians rarely operate outside their Hive grounds. They are among the largest and most powerful Xenomorph strains. Visually, Praetorians greatly resemble a Queen, though they are considerably smaller in size (although they are still far larger than typical Xenomorphs), typically standing at least 10 feet tall. Weapons: Second Jaw: *Aliens have a powerful "inner jaw" that they can launch from their mouth, usually at one's head to punch a hole through it. Do to the Praetorian's massive size and strength, their second Jaw is far more powerful and devastating. Claws: *Aliens have claws strong enough to shear flesh from bone. They can also use their strength to make their claw attack even more devastating Bladed Tail: *Alien Praetorians have segmented, blade-tipped tails. With one thrust, they could pierce several people and a swipe could decapitate a man. Special Edges: *Superior Physicality: Praetorians are far larger, far stronger and far tougher than normal aliens. One can easily rip a man in half with just their hands *Acid Blood: One of the Alien's most iconic aspects is its acid blood, which is powerful enough to melt through most metals with ease. |-| Predalien= A Predalien is a Xenomorph that has spawned from a Predator. Owing to the Xenomorph's inherent ability to take genetic traits from its host, the Predalien has many Predator features not otherwise found on Aliens, including dreadlocks and mandibles around the mouth. They are voracious creatures, often shown to possess strength far in excess of regular Xenomorphs. They are apparently rare and are regarded by Predators as an abomination and an insult to their species. Predaliens are taller than both Predators and human-spawned Xenomorphs, standing around 10', and possess greater physical strength than both aforementioned species. They have a paler skin color than most other Xenomorphs, and have been known to produce similar vocalizations to the Predators. The creatures are voracious combatants, combining the lightning-fast strikes typical of Aliens with the brute force of the Yautja, making them deadly opponents to even Elite Predators; a single Predalien has been known to wipe out the entire crew of a Predator vessel in a matter of minutes.2 Physically, they are incredibly robust, even able to survive submerged in magma for a short time. Their hide is tough enough to shrug off a blast from a Plasma Caster at point-blank range without displaying any visible damage, a characteristic it does not lose even when struck with a fully charged shot. Second Jaw: *Aliens have a powerful "inner jaw" that they can launch from their mouth, usually at one's head to punch a hole through it. Do to the Praetorian's massive size and strength, their second Jaw is far more powerful and devastating. Claws: *Aliens have claws strong enough to shear flesh from bone. They can also use their strength to make their claw attack even more devastating Bladed Tail: *Alien Praetorians have segmented, blade-tipped tails. With one thrust, they could pierce several people and a swipe could decapitate a man. Special Edges: *Superior Physicality: Predaliens are massive beasts with emense strength, enough to throw a Predator around with ease. *Acid Blood: One of the Alien's most iconic aspects is its acid blood, which is powerful enough to melt through most metals with ease. *Powerful Exoskeleton: Predaliens are vastly more durable than most aliens, capable of surviving in lava for some time and shrugging off a hit from a Plasma Caster. Necromorphs Necromorphs are the reanimated corpses of the dead, reshaped into horrific new forms by a recombinant extraterrestrial infection. The resulting creatures are extremely aggressive, and will attack any uninfected organism on sight. Necromorphs are the main antagonists of the entire Dead Space franchise. The sole purpose of almost all Necromorphs is to acquire more bodies to convert and spread the infection. They are believed by some to be the heralds of humanity's ascension, but on a more practical level are the extremely dangerous result of exposure to the enigmatic devices known as Markers. The Necromorphs are controlled via the Markers by a group of entities known as "Brethren Moons", massive Necromorphs created by killing and infecting every living thing on a planet. The Necromorphs' motivations are to create a mass of necrotic flesh to be collected by the Markers during Convergence, with the intent to create another Brethren Moon. Out of all the war veterans and experienced soldiers in existence the Necromorphs would eventually end up finding an unexpected and unpredicted arch enemy. Slasher= The Slasher is created from a single human host, the Slasher is one of the more common Necromorphs encountered in a typical outbreak. The Slasher is named for its specialized arms, which sport sharp blade-like protrusions of bone. These arms are sometimes created by altering the host's original arms, while in others the slashing arms are entirely new appendages sprouting from the shoulder blades. Weapons: Scythe Hands: *The primary attack of Slasher is the long blades they have for hands. Bite: *Slashers can grab hold of prey and "bite" at its neck. Special Edges: *Superior Physicality: Necromorphs are stronger and tougher than the humans they originally were. |-| Leaper= Leapers appear to be made from single human corpses, with the host body's modifications serving to give the Necromorph vastly increased mobility. The musculature of the upper arm becomes more developed, and the fingers grow bladed claws for climbing and slashing. There is a slight lengthening of the vertebral ridges, and the flexibility of the spinal column is increased to help in locomotion. The legs are completely re-shaped: the muscle and bone is flayed, fused together, and lengthened into a single limb tipped with a sharp blade of considerable weight and durability. This tail is highly flexible, able to contract and coil into about a third of its original length and launch the creature at victims. The cranial and sinus areas of the skull appear to have been disarticulated from the neck, and the jaws have become heavily mutated. The upper sets of teeth are completely gone, along with most of the palate reaching back into the throat. In their place is a pair of multi-jointed appendages that bear sharp, bony fangs. The lower jaw is split into two curved mandibles ending in knife-like fangs. Weapons: Spearing Tail: *Leapers have long spear-like tails they can use to stab its enemies. Blade-like Mandibles: *Leapers have two knife-like mandibles they can use to hack off people's heads Claws: *Leapers have two strong arms with long bladed claws that they can use to slice through flesh. Special Edges: *Leaping: Leapers, as their names go, can leap great distances. *Wall Climb: Leapers can use their strong arms and sharp claws to climb walls and find good locations to pounce from. *Superior Physicality: Necromorphs are stronger and tougher than the humans they originally were. |-| Stalker= Stalkers are heavily altered Necromorphs, bearing little resemblance to their original human form. Their long arms are equipped with long talons ending in dangerous tips. While not efficient at slashing, they can still impale, knock down, and rend their victims. The ribcage is spread wide open, though as with most Necromorphs, there is a lack of any digestive organs, and only vestigial remains of previously vital organs. Well-maintained musculature in the back lead to a reinforced spinal column and neck capped by the creature's most distinguishing feature. The skull is largely exposed, sporting a thick skull cap covered in bony protrusions to aid in crushing and bashing. The upper jaw and nasal cavities are left largely intact, while the cranial dome is squashed down to provide a more even, durable striking surface, which is further supported by the cheek bones. Unlike many Necromorphs, this highly mutated skull is the hardest point on the creature, and is immune to dismemberment. However, their legs are very vulnerable. Arguably the most intelligent and opportunistic Necromorphs, Stalkers work in groups to distract and flank their prey. They will run around, hide and peek behind cover, trying to lure Isaac into exposed areas. When they attack, they charge towards their prey while emitting a high-pitched screech with their limbs tucked behind them for protection and/or for streamlining. Stalker pack members will take turns in attacking him when they feel Isaac has let his guard down, then flee before he has a chance to strike back. They specialize in mind games and hide and seek tactics. Weapons: Ram: *The primary attack of the Stalker is their fast charging headbutt that can do major damage. Claws: *If one or both of their legs are destroyed, Stalkers will crawl around and slash at their prey with their clawed hands. Special Edges: *Smart: Stalkers are relatively intelligent. They are smart enough to play hide and seek games to lure their prey to a vulnerable spot. *Superior Physicality: Stalkers are stronger and tougher than most Necromorphs. Their skull is extremely strong and can take allot of damage. |-| Brute= The Brute is a large Necromorph composed of multiple human corpses. It is heavily armored and possesses extreme physical strength, making it a deadly foe in combat. The Brute is almost entirely encased in an armored, spiked exoskeleton made from bone and calcified skin. Its posterior is relatively unarmored, and from it sprouts a pair of vestigial arms used for support if one of its main arms is cut off. Despite its heavy armor, the Brute is also quick for its size. The Brute attacks up close with a devastating punch and a headbutt that can easily knock Isaac off his feet. There are, however, specific weak spots just before the shoulder joints, and towards the back along both rear legs. They are easily identified by their comparatively bright yellow coloration. When attacked on the weak spots the Brute will contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage, for the back of the creature is still exposed and ripe for being blasted, and when combined with Stasis, serious damage can be done before the creature recovers. If one or both of the legs are severed, the Brute will be rendered completely immobile, but will actually resort to lobbing organic bombs from an otherwise rarely exposed hole in its belly Weapons: Punch: *Brutes have massive arms with huge fist-like hands that can pack a powerful punch Charge: *Brutes will prepare a powerful charge to bash anyone it its way far away. Brute Bombs: *If immobilized, Brutes will lob bombs out of their chests to cause damage. This i is only if it has a whole in its chest. Special Edges: *Massive Size and Strength: Brutes are made up of multiple bodies and has a heavy build. It can break through riot glass in three punches. *Armor: A Brute's body is covered in strong armor that protects its body from most forms of harm. The only part of the body it doesn't protect is its back. X-Factors (Drone, Warrior, Praetorian Predalien) Xenomorph vs Necromorph (Slasher, Leaper, Stalker, Brute) (95 100 115 115) 106 Physicality 96 (85 90 100 110) While the Necromorphs have powerhouses like the Stalker and the Brute, the Slasher and Leaper fall behind. The Xenomorph Drone and Warrior can pack punches of their own, and the Praetorian and Predalien outclass them all. (105 105 75 85) 93 Finesse 88 (75 105 95 75) The Alien Drone and Warrior are very fast and very agile. They can out run any human and leap around with great skill. The Predalien and Praetorian are far less agile and rely more on power and durability. The Necromorph Leaper and stalker are pretty fast but the Slasher and Brute are slower and pretty stiff. (75 80 80 85) 80 Intelligence 69 (65 65 80 65) The Aliens are known for being cleaver. They can figure out technology fast and how to get past obstacles using some kind of cleverness. Necromorphs, however, are not very cleaver. They are much more of animals than the Xenomorphs. The Stalker is fairly smart as they can create tactics but its brethren rely on violence than intelligence. 100 Brutality/Fear 100 Both the Aliens and the Necromorphs are brutal and fearless. Neither of them have conscience, remorse, or delusions of morality. They will fight brutally and never flee from battle. 100 Teamwork 100 The Aliens and Necromorphs are very good at working together. They won't f--k each other and kill anything to increase their numbers. The Situation On a large space-station, scientists have been trying to research both the Xenomorphs and the Necromorphs to turn them into weapons. However, both of them broke out and each took over half of the station. However, the Necromorphs go in search for more hosts and wander into the Xenomorphs' territory and conflict runs in. *For the Xenomorphs, their will be 4 Drones, 4 Warriors, 2 Praetorians and 1 Predalien. *For the Necromorphs, their will be 4 Slashers, 4 Leapers, 2 Stalkers and 1 Brutes. Notes to take into mind *The Xenomorphs' acid blood will make it imposable for the Necromorphs to infect dead Xenomorphs. *The Necromorphs are undead so the Xenomorphs can't impregnate them and produce more Xenomorphs. *Votes based on "Aliens don't dismember their prey" won't work as Aliens will dismember Androids, knowing that they can't impregnate them. Knowing that the Necromorphs are too dead to impregnate, so they will attempt to rip them apart. The Battle TBA WINNER: TBA Special Thanks to: Cfp for the Title Card.